hopezionfandomcom-20200215-history
Pilot/Transcript
Transcript Pilot Alex and Charlie are in a cab on the way to their wedding. Alex is making Charlies bowtie. Alex: Ok. Charlie: You are so beautiful. Alex: Don´t distract me. This is hard work. W-w-w-w-wait. Okay. Uh Low side, high side. Charlie: How do I look? Alex: Hm, we'll deal with it later. Charlie: This is already way better than my first wedding. Alex: Oh, yeah? You don't miss the horse-drawn carriage and the puffy white dress? Charlie: Oh, you saw those pictures. Alex: I snooped. You look good. Charlie: You feel good. Alex: Mh. They kiss. Charlie: Let´s drive around. Alex: We have guests. Charlie: They can wait. Alex: Yes they can. A car crashes in their cab, from the right side. Alex: Charlie, your head. Oh you´re cut. Charlie: I'm fine. Fine. Alex: Yeah? Charlie: You ok? Alex: Yeah. They get out of the cab. Charlie: Check him. I'll be back. Alex(on the phone): Hi. I've been in an accident. York and Adelaide. We need an ambulance. Charlie talking to the women in the car, which crashed them. Charlie: Hey. Are you ok? Can you talk? (touches her throat) Alex! Alex: Yeah?! Charlie: I need your purse! Alex: Yeah. Charlie (to the women): Okay. You have a collapsed lung. Alex: Here. Charlie: But you're gonna be fine, okay. I promise. Just lie still. (Turns around to Alex) Give me the plastic thingie. The, uh, tube thing from the, uhm... Alex: The tampon, yeah. Charlie(to the woman): This can't wait. Okay, don't worry. In my other life , I'am a doctor. He cuts her and puts the plastic thing into her. You hear the sound of air rushing into her lungs. She can breathe. The ambulance comes. Charlie(to the paramedic): Collapsed lung. Paramedic: Thanks doc. Charlie: Thank you. Charlie walks over to Alex. He breathes harder. Alex: Hey baby. They hug. Charlie smileys. Charlie: What did just happened. Alex: I don't know. But I wanna get married again. Charlie? You ok? What is it baby? What is it?Charlie talk to me. (He slowly goes unconcious) Charlie? Charlie?! Charlie talk to me! Talk to me! Charlie?! Charlie! Medic! Medic! In the ambulance. Paramedic: Good. Keep bagging him. B. P. Is 90 over 65 and falling. At the hospital. Alex: He is nonresponsive to pain. Dr. Shahir Hamza: Okay, Okay. His pupils are reactive. Okay that's good. Good. Alex: I got it.Go, go, go, go, go! Get out of the way!!! Okay let's go faster. Charlie(no one of the charakters hears him): I think I'm bleeding into my head. I was lucid for a while, so it's probably an epidural bleed. Alex: He was lucid right before it happened. It was probably an epidural bleed. Start an I. Doctor: We need a respiratory therapist. Let's go! Starting a 14 gauge, left a. Alex: Screen for two units and get some baseline electrolyte value. Get me a gown! Dr. Shahir Hamza: Let's get him into C. Doctor: Radiology's backed up. Alex: He's chief of surgery. He's not gonna wait. Charlie(no one hears him): You tell her, Alex. Alex: Where is my gown? Dr. Hamza: He's not withdrawing from the pain. Alex: He's been unconscious for 37 minutes. Charlie(no one hears him): Wait a second. Alex: Got it. Doctor: Screen for two units. He's been under for 37 minutes. Charlies Ghost is standing in front of the bed in the hospital and watches how the doctors work around his body. Alex: Where's my gown? Charlie: This is how it happens. You leave it all behind."Alex can you hear me?" Everything you love, everything you know. "Can anyone hear me?" You belong to the hospital now and all you can do is hope. <> Presentation/Discuss/Teachroom Charlie: Is this the third guy? What did you see? He says, " I saw the monkey trying to put the cork back in. >>laughter<< Charlie: Okay, let's just jump right in then. Um, management of soft tissue sarcomas in the upper limbs amputation or limb-sparing surgery? No one's answering. Charlie: Now is the time when someone usually answers the question... Dr. Lynn? Maggie: Uhm.. Charlie: Dr. Raycraft? Raycraft: Well, I would have to learn a little bit more about... Charlie: Dr. Reid? Alex: I'm a general surgeon, not an orthopedic surgeon. Charlie: Yes but you are a doctor, aren't you? You do have an opinion. Alex: I would save the arm. Charlie: Why? Alex: Because if the tumor doesn't metastasize, the survival rate is 75%. Charlie: Yes, but if it does, if it goes systemic, the patient's five year survival rate is zero. Girl next o alex also main charakter: You're just playing a numbers game. Charlie: Yes, because it is a numbers game. What else is there? Dr. Hamza: Dr. Harris is right. Percentages are percentages. Charlie: See, brain surgeon, smartest guy in the room. >>laughter<< Alex: How can you be so sure of yourself, Dr. Harris? >>silence<< Chalie: Because that's my job, Dr. Reid. Alex starts smiling, so does he. This distracts him. Charlie: I have completely lost my place. >>laughter<< Gavin(to Maggie): What the hell was that? Maggie: Foreplay. Charlie´s and Alex´s apartment Charlie and Alex making out on the couch. Alex´s pager is vibrating. Charlie: Oh hell... Alex: oh, you've gotta be kidding me. Chalie: You have rounds? Alex: Yeah, I gotta hustle, baby. Charlie: That's not hustle. Hospital Alex and Chalie walk down the stairs. Alex: Hey, do you think we've ordered enough beer? Charlie: Uh, they're a hotel. I'm pretty sure they're stocked. Alex: Look, I just want everything to go right. Hey, you don't think it's bad luck that you saw the dress, do you? Wait. Don't answer that. I know you don't believe in luck. It's just, this is so not like me. I'm nervous. Charlie: I like the dress. I don't believe in luck, but I do believe in love and you and this. He hugs her from the side. Charlie: I'll see you at 8:00. Alex: That's great. We'll be there by 8:30. Charlie: Married by 9:00. ''Charlie walks into a room to a patient(Shawn), who's laying in his bed. '' Charlie: Good morning. Shawn: Morning. Charlie: Now, I know you know this Shawn, but I have to ask: You didn't drink anything or eat anything? Shawn: You said not to, so I didn't. Charlie: Okay, we're gonna go through consent one more time. This is your arm. (showing a picture). Your tumor is right here, near the shoulder. It's stage III. It's pretty big. It's also spread to the lymph nodes, which is why we need to remove your arm. Understood? Shawn: As clear as a bell. Let's do this bitch. Charlie giggles. Charlie: I like the positive attitude. Now this is gonna seem a little weird, Shawn, but, uh I'd rather not amputate the wrong arm. (he marks Shawns arm) Sign where the stickies are. Nurse is gonna prep you, and I wanna see you in half an hour. You nervous? Don't be nervous. Just, uh, solving a problem here. Charlie leaves the room. .